Ceiling medallions in the form of decorative disks are used to accent or enhance the appearance of a ceiling fixture, such as a light fixture or ceiling fan. The medallions are decorative and a variety of surface ornamentations are used to provide the desired aesthetic effect. There are a great many variations in room decor and there are many differences in personal preferences concerning interior decoration thus giving rise to a need for a wide variety of ceiling medallions.